


Memory, and Time

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but other than that this is just fluff, i just want these ladies to be happy, the rating is because there's some VERY obvious mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Andrea go out to their cabin, and Michonne has a very important question for her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory, and Time

**Author's Note:**

> SO. i've had this in my tumblr drafts for months and it's actually part of a much, much, MUCH larger story that's actually a genderfluid daryl dixon/rick grimes domestic au that's also a crossover with criminal minds (this story has a really...it's got a colorful history). i just wanted to write a happy little thing about these two lovely ladies because they're soulmates, and there's not enough unadulterated joy in this damn fandom.

It was sunny. Warm. The middle of June in Georgia, it really was more than warm, it was hot, the sticky, slow, lazy kind, where the only thing to do is lounge around and wait for night to come and cool you off.

And they were on a rowboat.

Michonne didn’t really mind, summer was one of her favorite times of the year, and she knew it was Andrea’s. She knew that was why they were out here in the first place, according to Andrea it was the “best damn fishing spot she had come across, the only one that held a candle to her dad’s favorite place to go back in Florida.”

She knew how much that meant to her girlfriend, and that’s why she had surprised Andrea one year with a cabin on the shore of the lake for her birthday.

That had been a very fun, very loud night.  

They came out every couple of months, spent at least a week fishing, walking the shore line, generally enjoying themselves during whatever time off they got from the firms they worked at. Thankfully, that time usually coincided.

Michonne loved it, loved being able to spend time with her girlfriend, loved being able to take time to make dinner together and take time in bed together.

And the kitchen, and the couch, and the shower, and on a few occasions, the porch.

Their schedules left them exhausted, between working on cases and Andrea doing guest lectures at a university. And there was the time they spent with Carl and Judith, Michonne being their godmother and all. And it gave Rick and Daryl a chance to have some alone time, which they needed just as much as Michonne and Andrea did.

This was one of those blissful weeks, they had gotten there early in the morning and after breakfast, they had gotten their rods ready and set out on the lake. Although Andrea was actually fishing, Michonne was using the opportunity to doze off and watch as the sun glinted off of Andrea’s hair, how light her eyes looked reflecting the water, the slight sheen of sweat that brought some flashes of memories of the last time they were here, when they had worked up a sweat from something far more active than fishing.

Andrea noticed the stare, of course, she had been staring at Michonne the same way whenever she’d been sleeping, how the thick twists of hair fell around her face and how rich her skin looked in the summer sun. She just hadn’t said anything, neither of them had since they’d gotten on the boat.

It was part of this tradition. Andrea had told Michonne the first time that it was supposed to keep from disturbing the fish, but Michonne had always thought it was more than that; it was about making sure nothing that was said disturbed the peace.  

As Michonne caught Andrea’s gaze, matching slow smiles gracing their faces, she knew that what she needed to say would disturb the peace, but she hoped it would be in a good way.

She sat up, moving closer and leaning in to press her nose into long blonde locks. Andrea tilted her head, giving Michonne more room to kiss down to an exposed collarbone. Andrea let out a huff of laughter.

“Whatever you’re thinking about starting, I know for sure that it’s gonna bother the fish.”

Michonne kissed back up to Andrea’s cheek, wide grin in place when she pulled away. “Don’t worry, that’s not what I had in mind.” She pointedly looked up and down her girlfriend’s body. “Later, after.”

Andrea’s eyebrow quirked. “After what?”

Michonne suddenly felt her heart quicken. She knew she’d be nervous, but she still wasn’t really prepared for it. She took a deep breath, and Andrea set her rod down to shift and look at Michonne more directly, a worried look on her face. It wasn’t like her girlfriend to be visibly nervous, in all the years they had known each other. It was one of the things Andrea admired and loved about her, that she could do anything and never flinch or back down. 

Michonne took another deep breath and took Andrea’s hands in her own.

“I wanted to do this here, I thought you’d prefer something like this to be private and this is our...our space. This is where we’re the most us. And I love being us, I love being with you, Andrea. After all that’s happened I never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone again, especially not someone like you. 

“You are...everything to me. I want nothing more than to make sure that you are happy, every day for the rest of our lives.”

Michonne reached into her pocket, pulling out the slim black box, placing it in Andrea’s hands. 

Andrea pulled open the box gently; it felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She brought one hand to her mouth in shock and joy: 

A ring sat on the plush lining of the box, and Andrea recognized it immediately. It was her mother’s engagement ring, bright gold with a large diamond, surrounded by a halo of smaller stones. She had always adored the ring, and her mother had said whoever was going to give it to Andrea, or whoever Andrea wanted to give it to, was going to have to earn it.

“When did you-”

“Last weekend. That day I was gone, I flew down and talked to your parents. They gave me their blessing. All I need is your answer.”

Andrea felt tears sting at her eyes. Michonne pulled her close, wrapping her strong arms around Andrea and kissing her soft, blonde hair. Andrea couldn’t keep herself from crying. It wan’t out of sadness, it was just...overwhelming. Michonne had gone through all that trouble, even though Andrea had only ever mentioned the ring years ago. She couldn’t believe Michonne had remembered, and had even waited until they were alone, in their favorite place. 

She nodded against Michonne’s chest, putting one hand on the dark skin of her waist and pulling away to look into deep, brown eyes. She loved Michonne’s eyes. 

“Andrea?”

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.”

Michonne smiled, and God, her smile was dazzling. “Really?”

Andrea handed Michonne the ring, and Michonne slipped it onto Andrea’s finger. “There is no one in this whole damn universe that I’d rather have as my wife. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Andrea Galloway.”

Michonne cupped her face, drawing her in for a kiss, two pairs of soft lips meeting. “You’re gonna take my last name?”

“I’d love to.”

Michonne kissed her, again and again, happiness surging through her. “Well then, future-Mrs. Galloway, how would you like to celebrate?”

Andrea gasped as Michonne slid a hand under her shirt, rubbing the muscles of her back with strong, sure fingers. “I think you might already have some ideas.”

“You’re not wrong.”

They rowed back and spent the rest of the night celebrating, taking breaks to call their friends and family with the announcement. 

It was middle-of-June, Georgia summer warm, but there was a different layer of warmth now; the kind that can only come from real happiness, between two people that have found love and joy in one another. 


End file.
